


Golden Showers

by otapocalypse



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Crusty old men, I puked five times writing this, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Drumpf gets topped by Pukin





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested a scary amount of times on Tumblr  
> I figured I might as well post it before it's illegal to

“Putin-sama… Piss in my mouth…”

“Senpai!”

“Kouhai!”

“Ah~!” The two wrinkly, crusty old farts finished in beautifully perfect sync, just like the rest of their plans, and smiled softly at each other, a faint blush peppering Drumpf’s already blotchy and bright orange face. He looked up at his boyfriend Pukin, who had, of course, topped.

There was no way Drumpf could please that slut with his tiny hands.

Or his tiny schlong.

“We’ll go another round,” Pukin said, shoving his stunty, skinny cock with some awkwardness back into Drumpf’s abused anus.

“A-Again?” Drumpf asked in a small, weak voice, his runny eyes wide with fear. Pukin smirked.

“I’m going to wreck that ass like you wrecked the United States.”

Drumpf’s blotchy orange face turned even blotchier and orangier at those twelve simple words, and after the weakest shittiest thrusting mankind has ever seen, though thrusting that still managed to please ol Drumpfy there, Pukin mumbled something too quiet in his fake ass accent.

“Wh-what was that?”

“I’m going to piss in you.”

“W-wait, Putin-sama…!”

Pukin then proceeded to empty his bladder in a broken stream into Drumpf’s smiley hole, causing another orgasm from the orange that would’ve made an actual orgasming orange ashamed.

It would have been a beautiful display of omorashi, except that Pukin’s old muscles were running out of stamina, and as he pulled out, golden showers still leaked from his dick, and no amount of clenching was going to solve that problem.

The pasty Voldemort copy blushed for once, and started to apologize, explaining himself, when Drumpf gently silenced him.

“No, no… I like it.”

And so continued a saga of ass-kissing and piss-drinking that had gone on so long even the Americans were getting sick of it, but Drumpf and Pukin didn’t care. They were in love, and they had a mediocre to average sex life, and they wouldn’t let their easily bruised egos fall prey to their enemies.

Yes, they were both just too smart to allow such inferior things such as shitty fanfics and much wittier tweets to get to THEM. 

They were each the leaders of their respective countries, nothing could touch them.

Absolutely nothing.


End file.
